


A Misunderstanding

by 1997_Trickster



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bottom Ibuki, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Top Peko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1997_Trickster/pseuds/1997_Trickster
Summary: Just an interesting look on their relationship. Meant this as a pwp but my hand slipped oops.What happens when the worst of these two come out at the same time? Well...Will be adding more tags as chapters come out.





	1. Funky Ideas, Bad Results

 

_ “Next time, I think we should think this through.” _

_ “Just be quiet” _

_ Peko gave another harsh thrust. Ibuki moaned as she set her head back down on the bed. The smaller girl was on all fours and as she was weaving in and out of reality, she looked down between her legs and confirmed that indeed, she was being fucked by Peko. _

* * *

 

What was an innocent inside joke escalated to a misunderstanding and … this. Ibuki wasn’t sure what to even make of it. She would make jokes about Peko and her holding hands and other shenanigans that couples do and it made Peko so flustered that she decided to do something about it. Ibuki certainly wasn’t expecting the swordswoman to drag her to the latter’s room after breakfast; the musician didn't think that holding her hand and giving her a flamboyant wink in front of everyone would rile Peko up this much. They all seemed to have either ignored the show or just laughed along. Once everyone started migrating out of the dinning area, Peko firmly grasped the smaller girl’s hand.

“Let’s go.” Peko spoke sternly. The pair left before anyone else could have noticed.

“Ohhh! Where are you taking Ibuki Peko chaaaan?!”

“You’ll see.”

The two arrived at Peko’s lodge and without wasting anymore time, Ibuki found herself getting dragged into Peko’s room and was tossed onto the bed. Still trying to process what was going on, Peko laid herself on top of Ibuki and started placing kisses on her face.

“Peko chan?”

“You wanted to hold hands right?”

“Heh?” Ibuki turned red. She was usually the one to steer the direction the conversation so quickly.

“You keep making these jokes about us being a couple and you keep flirting with me. I should just give you want you really want. It’s not like you’re the first to see me as nothing more than just a tool.” Peko began forcibly stripping Ibuki’s clothes off.

“Wha- Wait Peko chan!?!” 

It was no good. Peko was in her focused mindset where nothing and no one could bring her out of that trance. The diligent girl began sucking on Ibuki’s neck as she was literally tearing away the white sailor fuku and just about all articles of clothing that Ibuki had on her. As expected, Peko moved her hands down on Ibuki’s breasts and thighs once the smaller girl was fully nude under her and began her work.

“Mmmf~” Ibuki croaked. “Peko chan~ why are you doing this to Ibuki?”

There was no response.

After working up Ibuki, Peko removed her weight off the other and went to the side of the room.

“Don’t move.” She warned.

The musician’s face went from red to white as soon as she saw what Peko drew from the drawer; a strap on. Peko took off her skirt and panthose and was nonchalantly adjusting the silicone toy as Ibuki watched with both fear and excitement. Her heart started increasing in tempo once Peko and her made fierce eye contact and was slowly advancing towards Ibuki.

“Turn around.” Peko commanded.

_ ‘This is it… Why is Ibuki just accepting this? Does it have to be this way?’  _ the smaller girl wondered.

Without any second thoughts, Ibuki did as she was told and turned around. She felt a pair of familiar cold hands clutch around her hips and drag lower body up towards Peko. If Ibuki wasn’t scared before, she was now.

Everything was happening so fast, even Ibuki couldn’t comprehend it all. She just knew she was conflicted. Ibuki admits it. She was attracted to Peko, somehow this young woman wormed her way into Ibuki’s heart and she didn’t see the the cool, silver haired samurai as a friend or even as a potential band member. Ibuki genuinely saw Peko as a romantic love interest. But since she was more career oriented, she wasn’t really looking for a partner at the moment and I mean, flirting doesn’t hurt anyone right?

Not if the person you’re flirting with also returns those feelings.

Through a misunderstanding, Peko thought the smaller girl was just toying with her and was frustrated to no ends. Peko also had a strange attraction to the musician but hated the thought of another person using her for personal gains.

Through a misunderstanding, Peko assumed Ibuki wasn’t serious and was deliberately hurting her and now Ibuki was getting fucked by Peko wearing a strap on as an act of revenge. Personally, she would dig the whole strap on sex but not if Peko was doing it out of pettiness. Especially not under cloudy circumstances.

Through a misunderstanding, Ibuki was paying the consequences.

Without stopping the thrusts, Peko broke the string of mumbles and lewd sounds that Ibuki was making; leaning down to Ibuki’s ear, Peko laid her hand on top of Ibuki’s while keeping a firm grip on the other’s hip and said:

“You know, it’s funny”

“Mmm?”

“You talk a lot but in bed you seem to be a lot more meek. Is there something you should tell me?”

“Mmm… aagh!” Ibuki sighed. Despite being forced into this mess, Ibuki was still, more or less, enjoying the ride. “Why are you doing this Peko chan?”

“I’m just giving you want you want. Sex. I don’t appreciate you making a fool out of me with your constant flirting in front of everyone. I could easily kill you if I wanted to… I think it’s your turn to feel foolish.”

“Ibuki wasn’t trying to hurt you! Honest!” 

“Then why do you flirt with everyone else?!” Peko thrusted with more force that time. Ibuki was almost in tears.

“I thou-aahhh…. Ibuki thought you didn’t like me back! Ahh!”

“What?”

“Ibuki… likes you. A lot.” tears were now rolling down her pale face.

Peko couldn’t register what the other girl said just now. She liked her? As in, romantically?

“I wasn’t flirting to make you look like a fool… Ibuki just thought it would be funny to see your face turn red.” She sobbed. “She mostly flirted with everyone as a joke… but you’re different.”

“How can I believe you?” Peko questioned.

“Why do you think Ibuki hasn’t tried fighting back?”

It didn’t dawn upon Peko until now that she just took this girl by force and not once did Ibuki try resisting. She suddenly had a sinking feeling in her stomach and immediately removed herself from the girl’s body. Peko looked down at her loathsome, silicone member and furrowed her brows at what she just did. She slightly shifted her head to look at Ibuki and what a mess the swordswoman has created. 

“I’m sorry… for this… incident. I didn’t realize that I was hurting you also. I was so enraged that I… blindly violated you like this.”

Ibuki rolled onto her back and sat up to meet Peko face to face. It was a little awkward for Ibuki considering that she was fully naked but she shrugged it off. She then kissed the taller girl on the cheek.

“Ibuki forgives you. I think… Just-"

*Bing Bong Ding Dong*

The Monomi announcement went off, telling everyone to go to bed soon.

Getting up from the bed, the two girls just awkwardly stood in silence. Shuffling was heard as Peko removed the strap on and put the skirt back on. Meanwhile Ibuki hardly had any clothing left seeing as how Peko ripped them off in her fury. Gathering what she could, Ibuki put on what was half a shirt and held the ends of her skirt tightly to avoid it falling apart. The stockings and underwear were shredded.

"Well... I guess Ibuki should head out."

"Here take this."

Peko threw Ibuki a black and red kimono jacket. It had a killer dragon design that Ibuki couldn't resist gasping.

"Awww, Peko chan... I didn't know you cared!"

"Just put it on. I don't need anyone seeing you all tattered up."

"Weeeeelll..."

"I know. Please, let's not talk about that Ibuki."

"... yeah... well thank you Peko chan" She faintly smiled.

Ibuki, gloomingly walked out of Peko's room and made it safely to her own room. She immediately started tearing up and cried. She was so confused as to how she felt. A flurry of emotions came out: 

_ 'I just had sex with the person I like! Ibuki was just raped by someone she likes... Do they like me? They pity me? Are we... dating? Is this normal?’ _

Ibuki decided that sleep was the best way to get her mind off things and changed into pajamas.

_ 'Tomorrow is going to be interesting for sure'  _ She thought to herself.

 


	2. Can Anyone Earn Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried. 
> 
> But in all honesty, I hope you guys will like this ^^

A week had passed by without either of the two talking. Eye contact was tense and any accidental touching from the scavenging they had to do to build whatever Monomi asked was extremely awkward to say the least. Especially for Ibuki. Sentences were kept short and professional as to not stir up any suspicion.

Peko was at the diner with her childhood friend Fuyuhiko, reminiscing old times. It was a good way to get her mind off of things.

“Hey Peko, do you remember when we got lost up in the mountains that one time?”

“Yes, it was a very… engrossing experience to say the least.” She smirked.

“Yeah, I still feel bad about that. For dragging you into my messes, like that time at the zoo!”

“That monkey should've known better than to challenge my master.”

“Oi! I told you that you don’t have to call me that! On this island, we’re just regular students okay?” He sternly remarked. Fuyuhiko couldn’t stand it when Peko pulled that card on him; unlike his many clan members, he actually respected Peko as a person.

“… define regular…” 

Peko’s guilt began to arise again as she thought back to the memory of violating a certain punk looking classmate. She still wasn’t sure how to approach the musician but she knew they’d eventually have to talk about it.

“Y’know! Like regular students? Sending love letters and shit. Eating takoyaki during school festivals?”

“Oh. Right.”

“Peko I didn't want to say this at first but something's been on my mind. What happened?” Fuyuhiko inquired.

“!” Peko knew she let her guard down too much. Even if the yakuza heir was her master, she felt like she should’ve kept her emotions in check.

“What do you mean master?”

“I told you to stop calling me that damn it!!! And I’m talk about how you get randomly depressed and shit. What’s going on?”

This was it. Peko knew she couldn’t keep her feelings bottled up.

“Master… I may have… hurt an unwilling civilian… not with my sword but with force… I’m not so sure what to do about it.” Peko muttered.

The towheaded gangster looked shocked; Peko Pekoyama hurting someone who didn’t deserve it? He almost choked on his seasoned fries as the words rang into his ears.

“What. The fuck. Happened?” His stare pierced into her soul. She had to tell him now.

“I wish not to say names but one of our classmates would rather not speak to me. Like most animals…” She winced.

“Ooohhh… that bad? Peko… I don’t know what to say? Have you tried talked to them or bringing it up?”

“It’s been fairly difficult. It’s the first time in a long time where I felt nervous.”

“Nervous!?”

“Yes… very…” Peko assured.

“Ok how long has it been?”

“About a week, give or take.”

“A whole fucking week? They scare you that much? Honestly, the Peko I know would have said something by now. The fuck’s wrong with you?!”

“...” The young swordswoman sat mortified by her master’s words. If this was any other situation she would have already tried to resolve it. Peko just looked down at her burger in disgust with who she became. A coward.

_ ‘Am I really a coward? Have I been running away like a dog with its tail between its legs this whole time?’ _ Peko grimaced at her inner thoughts. Fuyuhiko was right, how was a great swordswoman warded off by a 5’4ft girl? Granted, feelings were making the entire thing very complicated but it’s just a girl, not another mob boss. What was there to truly be afraid about?

With a newfound resolve, she quickly stood up at faced Fuyuhiko.

“You’re right, that is what I must do. Thank you young master.” The tall girl swiftly walked out of the diner to search for her friend. Fuyuhiko just blinked at what had just transpired. After a few seconds, it just hit him. The boss baby ran out to the doors and screamed:

“GOD DAMN IT” 

Peko just smiled as she knew what her master was going to say next.

“I TOLD YOU TO STOP FUCKING CALLING ME THAT!!! AAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!!!” Fuyuhiko hollered.

* * *

 

Night time soon hit and yet Ibuki was nowhere to be seen. Peko couldn’t understand how the most energetic and loudest member on the island was able to disappear so easily without a trance. No one had any clue where the girl had been, not even Hajime, the one guy Peko expected to know at least her last whereabouts.

“I’m sorry Peko. I haven’t seen her since we were working this morning. Did you need something from her?” Hajime was in his pajamas as he stood in front of his cottage door. The light illuminating from his room stung Peko’s eyes. Had she really been out so late? 

“No, it’s something I’m not able to discuss. Thank you for your help.” The young girl sprinted off towards the gates.

“Hey! Don’t forget it’s already 10:30pm! Don’t hurt yourself!” Hajime shouted to the dark silhouette. As he thought, Peko didn’t reply back. He turned his back as he shut the door, praying for the best.

Peko was panting as she reached the beach. She knew it’d be a waste of time to search every single island and figured it was smarter to try to eliminate places she wouldn't be at. 

“Where could that girl be?” Peko exasperated. Weirdly enough, Ibuki wasn’t in the venue as she would have guessed and wasn’t even in her room. There had to be another place where Ibuki would find comfort to reside in.

It suddenly hit Peko like a steam train.

“I’ve found you!” In that split second, anyone could’ve sworn Peko’s face had brightened up the dark.

Turning in her heels, Peko rushed to the one place Ibuki had to be this entire time. She was surprisingly closer than she thought.

Arriving into the supermarket, Peko’s heart was at ease, emotionally speaking. 

Sprawled on the floor in the international food section was everyone’s favorite spunky musician. Ibuki was just solemnly snacking on Swedish Fish and other American candies when she glanced in the direction of the supermarket doors; with her chest heaving and her lungs puffing, Peko stood there, relieved to see Ibuki. Getting up faster than anyone could see, Ibuki twiddled her fore fingers and was desperately trying her best not to look at Peko in the eyes, afraid that this was a confrontation of sorts.

“Ah! Peko! Ibuki just… dropped something! I’ll be out of your way! Hahaha!” Ibuki laughed nervously. 

As she tried to hurry past Peko, the taller girl drew her bamboo sword and blocked Ibuki’s path.

“UGEGE!! YOU REALLY ARE GOING TO KILL IBUKI??!” she cried.

“No! Calm down! I just want to talk! I want to fix this… will you let me?” Peko gasped for air. Her resolve was still strong but she’d be damned if Peko said she still wasn’t nervous.

Ibuki wasn’t sure how to respond. It’s not like she didn’t want to speak to Peko again but the incident still scared her to her core. She was still attracted to Peko but wasn’t sure if that was normal?

“Ibuki… I’m so sorry.”

Ibuki was shaken out of her thinking frenzy and looked into Peko’s eyes. What she saw were tears and repentance.

“I’m so sorry Ibuki.”

“Peko.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Peko, I- it’s okay.”

“I’msosorryI’msosorryI’msosorryI’msosorry!” Peko sobbed. “I’msosorryI’msosorryI’msosorryI’msosorryI’msosorryI’msosorryI’msosorryI’msosorryI’msosorryI’msosorryI’msosorryI’msosorryI’msosorryI’msosorryI’msosorryI’msosorry!!!” The silver haired girl’s apology kept crescendoing into oblivion. Ibuki was taken aback by Peko’s aura; the smaller girl knew this was Peko trying her best to fix this dilemma and Ibuki felt the raw guilt this girl was bearing.

The musician reached out to Peko’s hand and held it firmly in her hands. It brought Peko back from her barrage of emotions and quickly stunned her into silence.

“Hey Peko… Let’s go back to my cottage… Or yours. Ibuki is fine with either!” She smiled. Peko nodded contently and the two ventured back into the dark night.

After some tripping and stumbling in the sand, the pair had arrived to the cottages and if the walk wasn’t awkward enough, now it was deciding whose cabin was going to be picked.

“Say Ibuki…”

Ibuki jumped a bit hearing that familiar stern voice. “Yeah?”

“I’m sorry to have to ask but perhaps we talk in my cottage? I’ve been running around all day and well… I’m feeling really sweaty.”

“Sure! Ibuki doesn’t mind! I think I should do the same in Ibuki’s room!” For a second, the shorter girl thought Peko was going to go on another apologetic tantrum when she said sorry.

“That’s alright with me.” I’ll come to your room if that is ok.”

“It’s fine… well see ya!” Ibuki walked towards her room.

Peko was worried that she’d run away again but then again, she felt that Ibuki also wanted to resolve this issue. She had faith in the other; she trusted that she was serious about this.

* * *

 

Ibuki had just finished getting into her night wear, which was usually just a band t-shirt and underwear but for this special occasion of a guest coming over, a pair of loose short shorts. She heard 3 knocks on the door; Ibuki peeked at the time and saw that it was 11:56PM. _ 'This'll be a while.' _ the smaller girl thought to herself.

Walking to her door with anxiousness and excitement, Ibuki was met with Peko in a black jinbei and also seemed anxious. Despite the circumstances, both of them couldn’t help but admire the other, both of the girls had never seen the other with her hair down.

“Come in!” Ibuki said, somewhat smiling. The nerves were clearly getting to her.

“Thank you.” 

Peko was very careful not to touch Ibuki and make sudden movements as to not scare her. The least she wanted was to make more miscommunications.

The two sat next to each other on the bed in strained silence, waiting for the other to talk. Remembering her conversation with Fuyuhiko earlier, Peko decided to be straightforward and be the first to clear things up.

“So… you l-like me? As in romantically?” Peko almost choked. This was just too new and embarrassing.

“Y-yeah... Ibuki likes Peko a lot. She can’t help it.” Said girl turned away and blushed madly.

“O-Ok. Do… What do you want to do about it?”

“I um… I think… I think we should go out… Ibuki really wants that… but..”

“But?” Peko turned to face her potential girlfriend to get a read on her emotions.

“But… Ibuki is scared. Ibuki likes you a lot but she’s scared since… that.”

“I’m so sorry Ibuki. I regret doing something so shameful to you. I’m deeply sorry for taking away something so precious.”

“It’s fine… I think we can fix this in time. Ibuki can feel it.”

“A-and when I said I could kill you, I didn’t really mean it! Honest. I was so angered that I wasn’t aware of my words and actions” Peko rambled on more apologies for the previous incident, clearly wanting to fix this relationship so hard.

At that moment, Ibuki lightly slide her hand on top of Peko’s and gently grasped the soft hand. Peko looked down and grew redder than ever.

“I want to ask you something Ibuki. Are you okay with this?” The girl with silver hair questioned the musician.

“Okay with?”

“Okay with touching? I would like to know what your boundaries are. Tell me what they are and I’ll follow those rules.”

“Hehe, Ibuki is ok with touching, just let her conduct.”

“Um… I’m sorry?” Peko was puzzled.

“Oh! Sorry! Ibuki forgot you’re not in a band… well let me do the touching first. Let Ibuki start and she’ll tell you when to stop! I think that’s a good place to start.”

“Got it. And are you okay with me? Do you really think I deserve this?”

“What does Peko mean?”

Peko started tearing up. Past feelings of incompetence started bubbling up in her throat and she groaned:

“All my life, I’ve only was able to see myself as a tool by others. I wasn’t a person but just a tool, a weapon. I’ve only been used to hurt others and protect but… do I really deserve this? Am I worthy of affection? What do you see in someone like me?”

“Peko… this is heavier than metal… Ibuki doesn’t know what to say…”

“I figured as such…I just… especially with what happened? Why do you still choose to fight for me? For this relationship?”

Ibuki shuffled around and was now sitting on her bed, cross legged and body facing Peko. The silver haired teen was a bit confused and ansty when Ibuki started staring at her for what seemed like no reason. After analyzing her new girlfriend, Ibuki sat up straight and spoke:

“Ibuki still likes you. I don’t know your story but the Peko I like has this cool, melancholy vibe to her stance. When you talk, I just keep falling for you. Ibuki is sure that’s what your strength is. If Peko had a theme song it would be “Samurai Blues”. I can totally see it as a ballad. Does Peko chan like jazz? I’m thinking of a great coda! Ooh! This’ll be great.”

As the girl rambled on about her latest composition, forgetting why the two are even talking, Peko just stared into her sparkling pink eyes. They were like small universes; always glowing like stars in the dead of night. They brought serenity and hope to Peko. She now understood why Ibuki was fighting for her, for moments like these where the two could be themselves without any restrictions. Peko understood the feelings she had for the musician, how badly she wanted to be around her and how much it hurt when Ibuki actively avoided her. The swordswoman smirked as she interlocked her fingers with Ibuki’s.

Ibuki suddenly halted her explanation of a ii-V-I Jazz progression and jerked her head to Peko. The musician’s face bloomed into a dark pink color as she noticed how intimate the gesture was. She realized that they really were a couple.

“Peko chan! I-I! I think I have another song idea! “Dashing Swords Cutting Heart Strings”! What do you think?”

“I think it’s perfect.”

“Hey Peko chan. Can I try something?”

Peko’s heart began beating faster. “Sure!” She said almost too desperately.

“Okay! Can you lay down on your side? Ibuki thinks you’ll like this!”

Peko does as Ibuki asks and lays down. Her mind raced as she thought of endless things that Ibuki could possibly do to her. It took a lot of will power to remind herself that this was Ibuki, and not an enemy that could attack from behind. What could the other girl possibly have wanted from Peko like this? Would she be touching her? 

What she wasn’t expecting was to be spooned.

“Wha-?”

“Aww does Peko chan not like to be the little spoon?” Ibuki jokingly teased.

“N-No! I’m just not used to this… kind of activity. Is this what couples do?”

“I don’t know. You’re Ibuki’s first! I just always wanted to hug Peko chan! Like this. Is this alright with you?”

“It feels nice. Thank you Ibuki.” Peko awkwardly muttered. These emotions kept infiltrating her heart and mind; Peko thought it was weird how a single, goofy music geek could make her feel this way. She also thought it was weird how she liked being hugged but wasn’t used to the sensation or contact.

The two continued to enjoy each other’s presence in silence. Ibuki kept snuggling into Peko’s neck, inhaling the scent of her body wash and Peko dozing in and out of sleep after letting herself relax. Time slipped away from the couple and the light in Ibuki’s room eventually bugged Peko enough to keep her awake. She turned on her back and looked over at Ibuki who was also asleep but not really because of the white light.

“Are you actually asleep?”

“Kinda… I didn’t want to move away from Peko chan.” Ibuki uttered.

Despite the warm comfort that her girlfriend and the bed brought, Peko decided it was time to sleep properly. Getting up from the bed, Peko walked over to the light switch and turned off that horrendous light. The darkness welcomed the couple into a deep slumber.

Ibuki assumed Peko was going to head back to her own cabin until she heard that familiar voice from behind.

“Would it be alright if I spend the night here Ibuki?”

“Of course peko chan~!”

“Can I try something?” Peko sarcastically asked. Ibuki thought it was odd to hear Peko’s voice in such a manner but she had a feeling of what she was leading into.

“Sure.”

After getting under the blankets, Ibuki felt a pair of strong but soft arms wrap around her torso and a leg run between her own pair.

“Now you get to be the little… one.”

“It’s little spoon Peko!” Ibuki yawned.

“Understood. Good night Ibuki.” Peko leaned in a gave Ibuki a small kiss on her earlobe which made the smaller girl arch her back a bit. Taking note, Peko smiled.

“I’m sorry. I couldn't help myself. You’re a very endearing person Ibuki. Next time I’ll ask.”

Shaking her head furiously, Ibuki replied “Oh! That’s not why I did that but I’ll tell you later. Good night Peko chan!” The smaller teen drifted into sleep moments later.

Peko was happy to say the least; she’s finally repaired a friendship and came out with a girlfriend. This was a day that Peko wouldn’t ever forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... there will probably be a sex scene next chapter. Just a heads up for those who don't want any part of that! Then again, you're all here...
> 
> Gonna go jot down ideas for the next chapter! See you guys later!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably do another chapter or two. They'll fix this don't worry. Also I don't actually condone rape of any kind but I feel like Peko could easily snap and has probably done a lot of things she regrets due to her upbringing.


End file.
